Bullworth Undead
by DiceRevolver
Summary: People are rising from the dead as monsters. These 'zombies' are ravaging Bullworth. The students of Bullworth must forget old rivalries in order to survive. Sink or swim, kill or be killed. Watch as new powers rise and fall, and characters you were beginning to get attached to get killed mercilessly.
1. Chapter 1

No one knows why it started, what it is that started, or when it's going to finish. All that's known is that the dead were walking, and attacking the living, perverting the meaning of life with their twisted existence.

Christy claims she was there when it all started. She was walking by the graveyard in old Bullworth vale when she heard noises. Like gargled moans and doors creaking. She decided to take a look, and then she saw them. Hundreds of zombies, half rotten with blue, green and yellow tints on their sickly pale skin. She says she looked one in the eyes, and it started right back at her before it let out a bloodcurdling scream; this caused the others to notice her and chase after her. She barely got away with her life. Of course, this was Christy, so some details were overexaggerated or even completely made up, but the look in her eyes of fear and unease let people know she wasn't totally bluffing; there was indeed some truth.

The zombies must have spread from the graveyard to the school, as they were walking around campus in the hunt for prey. Jimmy, king of the school, was quick to act and sent the different cliques to gather up different supplies which they needed to survive. When the teams got back, they started to nail the doors shut and had the people on the roof, using the nerd's weapons to take out the zombies.

Unfortunately, the plan hadn't worked. They shot the zombies that tried to break in, but this only lured more. It had been 6 or 7 hours now since they took position in the gym, and there was a riled-up mob of zombies banging on the doors.

Jimmy sighed a hefty sigh. 'I cant believe this.' Jimmy thought. 'I failed them

Jimmy had dealt with this sort of feeling before, but never on this magnitude. Lives were literally at stake, including his own. He wanted to do something, but according to the weapon teams there was way too many to take head on. He was completely powerless. He hated feeling like this, this is like how Gary made him feel when he turned everyone against him, only this was far, far worse, and he never thought he'd say that. His morbid brood was interrupted by none other than Russell, his most loyal friend.

"Hi Jimmy."

"Hey Russell."

"You okay?" Jimmy rubbed his temples.

"No, not really. We're all gonna die and I'm to blame." Russell looked taken aback. Jimmy had always kept a confident bravado image even in the direst situations. Jimmy earlier made it clear to everyone that there was still hope, despite the zombies knocking on the door, but it seemed that Jimmy felt he could be truly honest to Russell. "What are we gonna do?"

"Don't ask Russell, Russell bad at thinking." Jimmy chuckled a bitter chuckle.

"Right, my bad. What are the clique leaders saying?" Jimmy started, but was interrupted by Trent the bully, who walked into the doorway.  
"Hey Russell, been looking for you. Oh, hey Hopkins." Jimmy's mood hit a new low. Him and Trent were old partners, and even though they broke up, they were still friends. And he was gonna die. So was Gord, Jimmy's current boyfriend.

"Hey Trent, what's up?" Russell said.

"Not much, I just wanted to say that moral isn't doing too hot out there." Jimmy eyed up Trent, he sounded emotionally broken. On closer inspection, his eyes were red, probably from crying.

"Yeah, I know" chided Jimmy angrily. "Anyways, what are the clique leaders saying?" he asked again, this time directed at Trent. Trent thought for a second, before speaking up.

"Earnest and the nerds are trying to spark a little rebellion but getting nowhere. Derby is talking shit, acting all arrogant but he's obviously just as scared as the rest of us. Johnny seems to have come to terms with the situation and is spending his time with Lola alone, leaving his clique behind. The jocks are not confident in you. And us bullies, we are staying loyal" Jimmy nodded.

"Well, it's not as bad as it could be… I guess."

Suddenly screams sounded out from the gym.

"They're breaking in!" one of the girls screamed. 'Shit!' thought Jimmy. In an instant Jimmy shot to his feet and ran up the steps to look at the door. One of the zombies has managed to break a hole into the door, and the horde was quickly tearing through it.

"We got to do something!" one of the nerds screeched.

"EVERYONE FOLLOW ME!" bellowed Jimmy, his voice echoing, before taking off out of the gym and over to the pool. He turned around to see the panicked students following him. He ran up the stairs and onto the rows of seat positioned to watch the swim team.

He looked around frantically and noticed the windows near the railing. He ran over to the railing, got up on it, and grabbed onto the window sill. He pulled himself through the window and up onto the roof where an assemblement of boys were perched with their weapons, shooting down at the enemy below. Jimmy stood by the window and watched the people follow him through the window. He pointed over at the ladder leading down to the ground. "Everyone make a run for it!" he yelled.

Downstairs the zombies has completely gotten through the door and were limping towards the living. Kirby had a baseball bat and was trying to make his way through. He and his friend Dan were some of the smallest kids on campus, and were having problems getting through the crowd. He looked back to see Dan about 3 feet back.

"Come on Dan we gotta make it!" Kirby screamed to his friend, who was near the back of the mass. "Move it!" he screamed again, terrified not only for himself but for his friend who was struggling to keep up. "Move!"

Just as Dan started pushing through, he tripped and fell to the ground. Kirby gasped in horror and stopped, eyes fixated on the zombies drawing ever closer. Everything seemed to slow down for Kirby, as Dan looked up at him and looked him in his eyes, before trying to scramble to his feet, but he wasn't fast enough. A zombie jumped on his back, and while he tried to fight it off, a few more ganged up on him. Kirby was terrified, but realised he couldn't stand around forever, the zombies were still moving, coming at him at a jogging pace. He turned around and shot up as fast he could, tears welling in his eyes. He wanted to help, but knew he stood no chance against the horde.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw what everyone else was doing, and darted over to the railing.

"Move Move Move, people!" Jimmy shouted. Jimmy had stayed behind, and was showing everyone the way. As Kirby climbed through the window, Jimmy helped pull him through. "C'mon move!"

"Al-alright!" Kirby stammered. He sprinted as fast as he could to the ladder and climbed down as fast as he could before running off in the distance, disappearing into the sea of people.'


	2. Chapter 2

The streets were safe; mostly. A cold night wind whipped across Bullworth town as the moon shone its pale lighting down below. Inside the movie theatre, there was a group of 5 teenage boys hiding out. They had all went to the cinema because of its size and its access to food, and they met each other and banded up. They were in the process of watching a rom-com that the nerd of the group managed to get running. Although they were all self-conscious teens who didn't want to be seen as sissies, the only other movie was a horror zombie flick, and they weren't up for that for obvious reasons.

Trent- one of the members- was lighting a cigarette in the dingy auditorium, and watching the screen and blowing smoke out of boredom. Troy, his friend, was also have a puff.

"I'm bored." Stated Troy

"Me too, this movie is a load of dog crap."

"I know right" Troy said with a sigh. "Wish I could be wedging some loser right now. Why can't I do the nerd?" Trent smirked.

"Who said you couldn't? C'mon let's go pick on him, and that other kid too." And so, the two kicked themselves off the wall and walked down to where the other 3 members of the team were.

"Hey wimp" Troy taunted, directed at the two weaker kids in the group. The three other kids looked over. They were Ted Thompson, leader of the Jocks, Bucky Pasteur, the only nerd not to excel in class, and Constantinos, that one kid that cuts himself and snitches on everyone.

"Leave me alone!" cried the nasal voiced nerd. "Can't you see we're not in the mood for your words?!" Ted laughed.

"Can it dumbass." He laughed. Bucky turned to face Ted and his eyes lit up with fury.

"Why don't you shut up, pea brain!" he retorted to which Ted just laughed again.

"Let's get out of here Const" Bucky said before walking off. Constantinos quickly followed him.

Troy started to follow, but Ted called out to him.

"Hey man stay here."

"What is it?" asked Troy, curious. Troy edged walked next to Ted and took a seat, facing him, to which the other two decided to take a seat.

"So, Trent, Troy, heard you guys liked football?" Ted asked, voice calm, and almost friendly. Troy nodded.

"I guess, I take steroids to try and make the team. But I can't ever get big enough." Troy complained. "Oh no. how am I gonna get my fix now?"

"Yeah, we like football, but we're not crazy 'bout it like you jocks are." Trent stated coolly. Ted laughed.

"You can't be too committed to the sports life, that's what Burton always used to say before he'd make us do laps. Aww man was he a dickhead. A lovable one though, no homo" Joked Ted. The two bullies gave a snicker.

"So Ted, we're a team now huh?" asked Trent.

"Guess so."

"What are we gonna call ourselves?" Ted thought for a bit.

"I dunno dude, why not something badass and footbally, like the steel offensive?"

"Sounds stupid." Troy chimed in. Ted ignored his comment and continued a conversation with Trent, with Troy occasionally butting in with silly comments and 'witty' one liners. The two were getting into the rhythm of things, when suddenly Bucky ran in, arms flailing and face pale.

"Quick, Quick! Come help!" he cried.

"What is it nerd?" Ted sneered.

"There's someone outside, and they're fighting the zombies and causing a racket a-and the zombies are coming for him and soon they'll come for us and then they'll get us!" he choked, saying the word 'and' way too many times. "Quick, follow me, to the roof!" he exclaimed before running away.

"Shit! Better deal with this! C'mon guys!" yelled Ted before running off. The two white shirts ran after him at lightning speed.

Outside was a man dressed in orange and brown, killing zombies with a pistol. Constantinos watched in dread as the zombies drew closer to the man, swarming out from every alley and building. "What is this guy, crazy?!" Ted cried out, watching the guy get surrounded.

"You're gonna die!" the man spat out confidently. Admittedly he was killing a lot, but he stood no chance against the sheer numbers of the zombies.

"Guys, plan?" asked Bucky.

"I say we stay quiet so the zombies can't hear us." Suggested Trent.

"Yeah." Agreed Ted.

"Then let's stop watching and hide morons!" said Constantinos. The group quickly ran downstairs and hid in the auditorium, being careful to keep it down.

"What we gonna do guys?" whispered Troy.

"I dunno, just stay calm." Replied Trent. It didn't take long for the gunshots to stop. Soon afterwards, you could hear someone trying to bash down the door. Zombies.

"Do we have anything to fight with?" asked Bucky.

"Yeah, I stole a bunch of baseball bats and put them in a sports equipment bag." Constantinos said. "C'mon follow me guys, I got enough for everyone." The group followed Constantinos to the weapons and armed themselves. The group were about to go out the entrance and deal with the zombies, but Bucky interjected.

"Wait you guys, have you never played a real-time strategy game before? We should use tactics to fight them." Ted looked down at the nerd with a puzzled look.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked. Bucky pressed his glasses up against his nose and sniffed.

"I say we have a group fight them head on, but also a group that will go through the back door and ambush them. That group will attack first and try retrieve the gun, when the ambushing group either calls for help, or fires a shot, the other group will open the door and take them on with the bats." The group nodded their heads, acknowledging the sound plan. Except Troy, he was too confused.

"Sounds good little buddy, I'm the leader so I pick the groups. I say me, Trent and Bucky stay here, while Troy and Constantinos do the ambush." Normally someone would have argued with him about who was leader, but no one was in the mood, so they just went with it.

"I'm ready to kill." Troy said, trying to act badass, but he sounded like he lacked confidence in himself and the plan.

Troy and Constantinos ran off, and Trent and the others waited for the signal. There was a strong sense of fear in the group, no one wanted to fight, but everyone knew they had to. When the first shot was fired, Ted walked over and swung the door open and starts smashing the zombies. Trent and Bucky quickly joined in.

Constantinos levelled his bat and swung it right into the face of one of the undead, smashing its teeth out. he followed up with a hit to the leg, bringing it down to one knee. The next blow was right to the temple and it killed the zombie. Troy fired off a few shots, all missing except one which picked off a tall one. The team took apart the pack quickly, but then the zombies from before came beelining towards Constantinos.

His eyes widened in panic as they lurched towards him at an alarming- almost running- pace. He was frozen with panic, and didn't know which one to hit.

"Attack!" yelled Ted. That snapped Constantinos out of his daze. He swung at the nearest one, but another one lunged at him. He jumped back just in time to dodge, and went to hit it on the skull, but it blocked with its forearm and smacked him around the cheek, sending him to the ground and knocking the bat out of his hand. He looked up and saw the zombie looking down at him. It reached down slowly, about to grab him by the neck. 'Is this the end?' he asked himself as he flinched and closed his eyes. What happened next surprised him; he wasn't grabbed, instead he heard a smashing sound. He looked up and saw Trent had a broken bat, and that the zombie was on the ground with a broken skull- Trent must have broken it over the monster's head. Trent threw the broken bat at the zombies before picking Constantinos up by the hand and practically throwing him away.

"Here!" Troy yelled as he threw his bat at Trent, which he caught. Troy aimed and fired, being more precise this time. Ted was swinging like a madman, knocking zombies down with ease. He was like a human tank. Bucky went on the flank and tried to trap them, and it worked. The zombies could tell they were in danger, and some started to fall back and retreat. The rest however, kept fighting.

"Come on you pansies!" yelled Trent before kicking one in the stomach, then bringing the blunt weapon down, fracturing the back of its head. The group didn't stop fighting until every zombie had ran away or been killed.

The boys were left alone, in the middle of the night, panting and gasping for air. There was a deathly silence that lingered far too long.

"So, Troy, you got the gun?" asked Ted, to which Troy nodded. "Got any ammo left?" this time, Troy shook his head.

"No ammo." He said

"Fuck!" cursed Ted. Trent gave a hearty laugh.

"Hey look on the bright side, we just kicked like 20 zombies' undead asses without anyone getting hurt." He said, smiling. The group smiled, knowing they were victorious, and had fought something that few would dare challenge. The triumphant group went to sleep with high spirits, and a sense of hope strong enough to help them get through the apocalypse.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I know I don't normally leave a comment like this on my fanfics, but I figured I would this time. In fact, I think I will from now on. Not always, only when I have something to say. Welp, enjoy

It was only a few hours since the gym got overrun, but already the sun had gone down. An assortment of preps had taken arms in the Harrington house. At the bottom floor Chad was sitting up against the wall with his head in his hands. Tad and Parker were talking from across the room, and Parker kept looking at Chad from the corner of his eye to see if he was alright. Everyone had lost something today, but Chad lost his dog, who was like family to him. Tad tried to cheer him up, but he soon saw it was no use. Parker looked over at Chad yet again to check if he was alright, but to his disappointment, he wasn't. He looked back at Tad with a sorry look on his face.

"I… I don't know if I'm alright."

"We did what we had to do." Parker shook his head.

"We killed him."

"No, we di-"

"We did, whether you like to admit it or not."

"But it was only a-"

"Only a greaser?" Parker said with a scowl. "Only a greaser? He was still human, unlike those things that ate him. Do you even realise what we did?" Tad sighed out of what seemed to be boredom, but deep down it was out of guilt.

"He would have eaten up our supplies and been a downright leech, just like he was before the apocalypse." Parker forced a nod and swallowed his spit, feeling a tightness in his throat. He still remembered what happened.

"Let me in!" cried Lucky. "Oh God let me in! Please!" he screamed again. There was a troop of the undead behind him, closing in slowly. The preps looked outside and saw what was going on, some still in shock.

"Don't worry, I'll let you in!" yelled Bif. The greaser's face lit up with joy, but the hope was quickly put to rest.

"I don't think so." Called Derby, who followed with a chuckle. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" asked Bif, shocked.

"If this grease bag really thinks we're gonna help him, he's gonna get a nasty surprise. What do we look like, a charity service?" he said with a smug grin on his face. Everyone was taken aback by this, but no one as much as the greaser.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU RICH SCUMBAG! YOU PREPPIE COCKSUCKER!" Lucky screamed, spitting as he did so. The group shrunk away as they heard these words. He started trying to kick down the door, but the Harrington house was made sturdily, so no burglars could get in. They watched as the zombies slowly shambled closer and closer. Lucky was still screaming at the top of his lungs. He looked behind him in horror to see the zombies no more than 5 metres away, surrounding him completely. He froze, knowing he was as good as dead.

His screams sounded throughout the campus.

"Oh great! That's gonna attract even more." Snapped Derby in disgust. "And to believe I thought a good greaser was a dead greaser."

"Yeah, well, anyways, I feel tired, I think I'm gonna lie down." Said Parker, trying to mask his sadness and guilt. Tad nodded, and Parker quickly paced off.

Parker could feel it, he was shaking from his body preparing to cry. 'we could have saved him' he thought to himself in angst. Parker always was a good person, or so it was generally thought.

He disliked the poor just as much as the next prep, but he did pity them. He never understood what it would be like not knowing when your next meal would be, not having a choice of what you wear, not having any luxuries, and he prayed he never would. He knew that although they were filthy and lacked any elegance, they faced a harsh reality. He remembered one time he let his pity get the better of him, and he donated a dollar to a hobo down in new Coventry. He remembered the shock on Gord's face when he did that.

'Gord…' he thought to himself as he swung open the door to his room and flopped onto his bed. 'Why did you leave me?'

While other cliques had scattered after the gym was overrun, Derby made damn sure that the preps stayed together. As the last preppie climbed through the window, Derby led the way down the ladder.

"Follow me chaps we're going to the Harrington House!" He yelled before running off with the preps right behind him.

The group ran over to the water fountain, but they saw that several zombies were walking in the direction of Harrington house, their backs turned to the preps.

Derby looked over to see some other students who must have tried to get in and didn't have the key, so naturally they tried breaking it down. The pupils failed, and all they brought upon themselves was more zombies.

"Damn!" yelled one of the preps.

"What are we gonna do?!" cried another one. Derby was put to the test in this moment, and he failed. He didn't think fast enough, and soon a few of the zombies that were making their way to Harrington house had turned around and were heading towards the preps as well as other zombies coming from basically every direction.

"Follow me lads!" called Derby as he ran towards the main building, but a zombie jumped in-between him and the rest of the preps. "Follow!" he yelled. "Follow!"

For the preps it seemed all but too late, the zombies were closing in fast and the group was closed off. This is when Bif took a leap of faith and listened to his master.

"You heard the man!" he yelled before rugby tackling the zombie in the way and trampling over it and the preps followed, but not all were fast enough, because for that one zombie down, more took its place, and the group was cut in half. The two sides looked at eachother in dismay, and they both began to panic furthermore.

"We don't have time for this!" yelled Derby before running off. Bif immediately took off after him, but the other preps had a harder time following. But in the end, survival won over friendship or chivalry, and the preps were left to deal with the ravenous zombies.

Parker winced at the memory as tears flowed down his cheeks and onto his pillow which he was cuddling. Gord was one of the preps left behind, who probably died back then.

"We lost so much." Whimpered Parker to himself.

"Um, Parker?" called a feminine voice. Parker jumped up in surprise and looked over to where the noise came from. It was only Pinky, not some monstrous zombie come to devour him.

"Uh, yes Pinky?" he said, trying to play it off even though his face was still wet. Pinky looked just as sad as he was.

"I heard you crying Parker, you left the door wide open." She said with sympathy. "Im so sorry-" she began.

"Don't feel sorry for me, feel sorry for the ones we lost today." He said defensively.

"R…Right. I apologise. Are you okay? I'm not."

Parker shook his head.

"Come, Pinky. Close the door on your way in." he murmured. She shut the door and sat on the end of his bed.

"Um, you don't mind me asking a possibly insensitive question, do you?" she asked.

"Go ahead, just don't be surprised if I lash out." He cautioned.

"Right. So I didn't get a very good view on who was left behind. Who was… well.. you know." Parker sighed.

"Gord, Justin and Bryce. I think that's it." I could see her blink back tears.

"Oh, alright." She whispered. "I hope they're alright."

"I hope so too." Parker added, forcing a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was worn down and smelt of old soggy newspapers mixed with death. Jimmy looked around the cramped room adorn with bike parts, with a few bikes placed on a pedestal. Jimmy was exhausted, mentally and physically, and by the look of things, that wasn't going to change any time soon.

"You know this is all your fault!" Lola whined. "I bet like half the school is dead right now! And it's all because of you!" Jimmy glared at greasy slut.

"Now you listen here" he said as he stepped forward. "I tried my damn best to fight against the situation. And besides, it's not my job to stop the zombies. The government should have done it." Juri chortled, before glaring at Jimmy.

"Whatever happened to being king of the school? 'uniting all the cliques' and 'keeping everyone safe'."

"I tried my best."

"Yeah well, your best wasn't good enough, you bitch!"

"Well I'm sorry!"

"Well you should be!"

"Fuck you Juri!"

"Fuck you too Jimmy!"

"COULD YOU SHUT UP?!" screamed Kirby, talking for the first time since he got out of the gym. There was a silence, which was broken by Kirby clearing his throat. "You're gonna attract the zombies." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I can't believe you two!" bitched Lola.

"Oh shut up." Sighed Jimmy, before walking over to Kirby. Kirby was sitting cross legged on the floor, doing nothing. "Hey" Jimmy said before getting down on one knee to bring himself down to Kirby's level. Kirby looked up with him with sad eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Dan." Jimmy informed.

"How did you kno-"

"Trent told me." Kirby suddenly seemed surprised at this.

"You saw Trent?" he asked.

"Yeah, when I was on the rooftop helping people get out he told me about it. He told me to keep an eye on you, like a suicide watch thingy." Kirby smiled slightly.

Him and Trent never talked anymore, but they once dated. That was last year. Trent was his first boyfriend and so far his only boyfriend. Their date was a disaster, they didn't even get to 1st base and Kirby left prematurely because Jimmy saw them holding hands. He remembered how understanding Trent was, and how he was totally cool when Kirby said he didn't think he was ready for a relationship. Kirby supposed he was happy that he was still on Trent's mind, even if the two haven't talked in about a year.

"Well, thanks for checking up on me Hopkins." Said Kirby. Jimmy smirked.

"Least I can do Kirbs." Before the two could continue talking, there was a loud bang. Kirby jumped to his feet. Two more booming noises rang out.

"What is that sound?!" called Juri as more noises vibrated through the walls of the bike shop.

"I dunno!" Said Kirby.

"I say Jimmy checks it out." Lola said. Jimmy looked over at her, her face was screwed up in a contorted teasing grin. Jimmy sighed.

"Fine, if you aren't man enough I guess I will." Jimmy opened the door slightly and peeked through the hole. "Is that..." stammered Jimmy

"What is it Jimmy?" asked Kirby.

"I think I see Edgar with a pistol. He's trying to clear out the zombies by the looks of it."

"Well, is it working?" questioned Juri. Jimmy watched as zombies flooded in like water breaking through the dam.

"Not really…" Jimmy said while shaking his head.

Jimmy watched as the numbers of the undead grew, regardless of how many Edgar shot down. After what seemed like hours, he finally withdrew from combat. He bolted down the street, racing right past Jimmy. As the slow shambling horde turned around to follow Edgar, some of them saw Jimmy and gave a horrific shriek.

'Shit' thought Jimmy.

"What was that?! Was it one of those things!?" Kirby yelled.

"Oh no we're gonna die!" wailed Lola.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Follow me!" yelled Jimmy before running out. The group reluctantly followed after him.

By the time the group had reached the bridge most of the zombies has lost interest and had turned their attention back to Old Bullworth Vale.

"Wait up guys! I can't run much further!" cried Lola in-between pants. The group stopped and turned back, waiting for her to catch up.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Kirby when Lola caught up.

"We're going to go to the townie base, hopefully they're going strong and willing to help us out." explained Jimmy.

"Ah I don't think so Jimmy-boy." Interrupted Juri. "You are no leader." Jimmy shot the larger male a dirty look.

"Yeah? Says who?"

"Says me. I am the leader now." Replied Juri.

"Not on my watch, I am the most suited to lead." Lola's lips curled upwards.

"I thought you said it was the Government's responsibility, not yours. Backing down and denying responsibility is hardly the trait of a good head."

"Yeah, well they failed us, so it's my time to shine." Jimmy said coolly. Kirby sighed as Lola and Juri teamed up on Jimmy. He didn't like this arguing. 'I damn hope this isn't a thing from now on' the brunette thought to himself.

"Enough! If words cannot win either of us this battle, I suggest our fists do the work instead." Spat Juri. Jimmy opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself, regained his composure, and spoke up.

"Fine, you want a fight? Guess that means you're getting the Hopkins treatment."

"Ah, so you accept the challenge." Juri said, before sucker punching Jimmy. He cried out in pain, before spinning around with a roundhouse kick. Juri blocked with his beefy arm and grabbed his exposed leg with both his hands and yanked it. Jimmy fell onto his back and Juri climbed onto of him.

"You're about to get 220 pounds of pure Russian muscle!" Juri yelled while wrestling with him on the floor.

"You bastard!" screamed Jimmy in his enemy's face before smashing his forehead into Juri's nose. He then pressed his legs up against Juri's stomach and propelled him off, flipping him over Hopkin's head and landing on his back. Jimmy straddled his large opponent before riddling him with blows to the chest, neck, and face.

"Guys…" said Lola, trying to get their attention. Juri threw a powerful uppercut to Hopkin's chin, then shoved him off.

"Uh, guys! This is urgent!" pleaded Kirby, but the two took no notice. Jimmy rugby tackled Juri to the ground and the two struggled on the floor.

"GUYS!" yelled Lola. Jimmy and Juri looked up.

"What?" asked Juri, snorting afterwards.

"We got company!" Lola said in a shrill voiced sing songy voice. Jimmy froze. Zombies, all around. Somewhere between 10 and 20 of them. Jimmy quickly got off Juri.

Kirby- realising that someone had to take the role of leader apart from Jimmy or Juri- decided he would lead the way.

"Follow me for a change!" yelled Kirby before zipping right past the zombies. Juri and Jimmy followed without question, and so did Lola. "We're gonna camp out at city hall!"


	5. Chapter 5

Gary woke in his tiny hospital bed with dirty white sheets in his little room spouting out of the ward's main strip. He was in a little room with the steel security door open ajar. Gary scratched the back of his head, feeling his scruffy hair.

'Something's seriously wrong' he thought to himself. He got up slowly, still in a daze from the sedatives he had taken back when… well, however long ago that was. The room was pitch black, and the only light was from down the corridor. Gary was just about to start walking, when he heard something.

A squishy, chewing sound, coming from down the hall. Gary slowly walked over to the door and opened it fully. He peeked out cautiously, and saw 3 men, eating another man. The victim was motionless lying down on the floor. Gary's eyes widened in surprise. He moved his foot back but slipped down, banging his head on the wall.

"Ow!" he cried. Realising his fatal mistake, he looked up and saw the people looking at him. They were no ordinary people. Their flesh was discoloured and falling apart, hanging off the bones. The faces were contorted like they were in pain or terrified, and the eyes were sunken. One of them had a bloodstained chin which dripped down onto its ripped stray jacket. They were monsters. Gary's natural instincts told him to run, but he couldn't move.

They stalked closer as his stomach churned. One was short and stocky, the other was thin like a twig, and the middle one was muscular and towering. They inched forward slowly. It was something from a horror movie. As soon as the big one was within grabbing distance, Gary found himself again, and ran the other way.

He shot down the dark corridor as one of the zombies howled. He didn't stop running until he was outside and alone.

His lungs were on fire and his legs were sore. He knew why this was happening, he knew exactly what was going on. But it hadn't gone to his plan, he was meant to be in control not them.

"What have I done?" he asked himself in regret. Suddenly his fear was washed away, he let out a suppressed snigger, which turned into a chuckle, which turned into all out maniacal laughter.

"I digress, I have so many plans!" he enthused madly, literally bouncing on the spot

Hey I know this chapter's really short but don't worry, I may be able to pump out a double upload today


	6. Chapter 6

"We don't have time for this!" yelled Derby before running off with half the group. Gord remembered squirming when he realised he was trapped.

Justin tried to make a break for it, but one of the zombies sprang upon him. Bryce threw himself into the mix trying to protect Justin, but quickly got taken down.

Gord realised that flight wasn't an option, so he had to fight. He got into the proper boxing stance and turned himself to the nearest zombie. He threw two jabs, a left hook followed by a fierce uppercut to the chin that sent the enemy flipping over onto its back. Another one was advancing on Gord, so he sent a precise cross right into its jaw, making it stumble back and lose footing. He heard a groan from behind and turned to see that three were moving in fast, and one of them lunged at Gord. He dodged and sent a combo of powerful blows to the rib cage, followed by a hard knock to the temple. The zombie fell limply onto the floor, but Gord had no time to celebrate. He saw his friends were dead or dying and that he would be next.

But just as things seemed impossible. There was a loud thud as what must have been a zombie hit the ground.

Gord turned around to see Russell had appeared from nowhere, and power bombed a zombie that was getting dangerously close to Gord. Before Gord could react, Russell scooped Gord up over his shoulder and trampled over the zombies blocking the way.

Gord was both horrified and thankful. Russell had saved his life, but while Russell picked him up, a very expensive cufflink fell from his sleeve. Gord opened his mouth to tell Russell to stop, but he realised that trying to get it back was suicide.

Gord bounced up and down on the big man's shoulder as Russell ran down stairs. He was taking him down to the bottom of the school, into the basement. Russell slammed the door shut and kept running.

'Where is he taking me?' pondered Gord, who felt a strong sense of security now that he was with Russell, the toughest kid in the whole school, next to Jimmy of course. Gord looked up and recognised where he was and where he was being taken- The hole. Gord knew this was both a blessing and a curse that this was where Russell had decided to take him.

On one hand the hole had a number of exits which meant escape could be easy; it also was set up in a very defensive manner and had many places you could fall back to in the case of a break in.

But on the other hand, it was located on the school ground, which is most likely overrun with the dead, it was far from any possible food sources, and not to mention it was incredibly low class. Gord told himself not to worry about these problem, but as the minutes went by, Gord knew what was best for himself and went up to talk to Russell.

"Uh, Russell?" Russell looked over at Gord.

"What is it, Jimmy's boyfriend?" Gord blushed. Jimmy was still deep in the closet, and Gord was sure he hadn't told anyone aside from previous partners that he was in a gay relationship.

"You uh, know about that?" Gord asked. Russell gave a small nod.

"Jimmy tells Russell everything."

"Ah, I see." replied Gord. "Oh, and my name is Gord." He chuckled. "I do have a name."

"Right, sorry."  
"Oh, its quite alright. Thank you for saving me Russell. I really am very grateful. I just wish you could have done the same for my friends…" Gord said. "It's not your fault you couldn't save them, just bad luck I suppose." Gord corrected, making sure not to offend the buff bully. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you for a reason. I think we should make a retreat to Bullworth Vale, there's a fresh supply of water, and a lot of good places we could use as a base." He explained. Russell nodded, seeming to take it in.

"Right."

"Good, so you're on board. We're gonna sneak out through the way we came, steal some bikes form the garage by the parking lot and head to Bullworth Vale, sound like a plan?" Russell nodded again.

"Good, follow me." Gord said. The two decided it would be smart to check the place out for anything they could use as a weapon. They found a collection of baseball bats, as well as a machete next to a mattress; as if Gord didn't need more things to freak him out. Gord decided he would have the machete and Russell would duel wield the baseball bats- he was strong enough to use them like that with them still hurting just as much as a normal person wielding it double handed.

With much worry, the two set out the door, and looked around. There were a lot of zombies. Numerous ones dotted the parking lot, with a pack feasting on a body near the auto shop, and a few stragglers on the pavement that encircled the school.

"Sodding hell!" cursed Gord to himself. Gord had never been very high up in the hierarchy of preps at this school, but at his old school he was of a higher ranking, and knew how to command. "Alright Russell, do you have any fire crackers on you?"

"Nuh-uh." Gord pressed his lips together.  
"Then I guess we'll just have to take a risk."

"Alright Russell, I'm going to need to you get the zombies attention. Make some noise, kill one of them, run around like a maniac, do whatever. While you do that, I will get some bikes from the garage for us to use." Commanded Gord.

"Alright, and what if Russell gets caught?" asked Russell.

"Here's the thing Russell; if you get caught then I'm sure it'll be very, very bad. But by the looks of things, most of them can't go very fast, so I'm sure you'll be fine. But please, be careful." Stressed Gord, who really didn't want his rescuer to die along with his friends.

"Don't worry, Russell will be careful." He said, before shoulder barging right into a zombie.

"No! I didn't say go!" cried Gord, but quickly shut up. 'I need to move' he thought before skulking over to the grass near the wall. He quickly paced over to the garage door and pulled it open.

Inside there was an array of bikes of all different shapes and sized, but the ones that caught Gord's eye were the two shiny, immaculately clean, gorgeous Aquaberry bikes. He ran over to the bikes and quickly picked them up under his arms. He looked over and saw Russell running circles around a few confused zombies. Gord ran nearby, mounted his bike, and called out to Russell.

"Russell! I got your bike!" he yelled. Russell quickly diverted his attention to Gord, and ran over to him. he hopped onto the bike and started peddling furiously away. "Hey wait up!" whined Gord before quickly catching up. "Russell slow down!" shouted Gord, to which Russell abruptly stopped. Gord parked next to him. "We need to save our strength. Come on, lets cycle slowly to the Vale and look around for survivors and maybe a place to stay"

"Russell lives in Bullworth, Russell has motorcycle there too."

"What, like the same model the cops use?" Gord asked. Russell nodded.

"Good, we can use that for a lot of things." Said Gord while cycling against the wind.

Though Gord was a bit of a gay stereotype, he wasn't a pushover. He boxed, got into fights, and worked out. Still, he always seemed to be upset over something.

He was a pampered child, and wasn't psychologically ready for the apocalypse. So far, he was standing strong. He thought it was off how unreactive he was to all of this, he saw his friends get killed, and he didn't feel nearly as sad as he should have. Infact he felt like someone else was playing out his actions, like he wasn't really himself.

Gord took one hand off his bike to wipe his clammy, sweaty forehead. He didn't feel okay.

"Ru-Russell." He called weakly before pulling over. Russell pulled over and loomed above him. everything seemed so funny to the prep.

"I think I'm gonna pass out." Gord said before falling onto the floor in a crumpled, limp mess.


	7. Chapter 7

The group had spent the night in an upstairs room with a couch and a soda machine, where the employees must have hung out before all this happened. They were a few of these rooms upstairs, which they could use when this room got full.

Trent looked out of the window of the cinema, gazing out at the rising sun, and its shimmering light across the river. He never really had been the type to appreciate the beauties of nature, but he felt good watching the sun rise. It gave him a sense of hope for the future. Although many people were dead, at least the world hadn't spiralled out of control, at least everything hadn't fallen to chaos. The sun would rise, and he could count on that.

'I wonder if he's okay' he asked himself. 'I didn't see him back at the gym, maybe he didn't…' thought Trent, winching at the thought that Kirby didn't make it. Trent looked down and saw the bodies from yesterday, most looking horrific, like they'd been burnt apart by napalm.

"So they eat their own kind." Trent said aloud.

"Huh?" called a slow, dumb voice from behind. Trent recognised it as his friend, Troy's.

"They're eating people. Dead people, eating the other dead people that we killed yesterday." Trent heard as Troy got up and walked over to the open window. Troy stuck his head out of the window to get a better look.

"Get back in you idiot or they'll see us!" snapped Trent. Troy quickly recoiled and watched the streets quietly. "…I'm going downstairs, you keep watch."

"Mhm" mumbled Troy, looking down at the stinking bodies.

Trent walked over to the soda and quickly grabbed a nice chilled beam cola before walking downstairs. He looked down at his wrist and saw the time, it was 6:36. It was early, very early. Most people wouldn't be. Trent decided to let his mind drift into what would be happening right now if the zombies hadn't come.

Everyone would be in their dorms, asleep, except for some students doing homework. Everyone would be away, except maybe that insomniac Ivan, who often spent his time playing Future Street Racer in the common room. Trent and some of the other bullies had been waging a little gang war against the nerds, maybe they would have beaten some of them up today.

Trent felt a powerful sense of nostalgia, even though it wasn't long ago since those times.

"Oh God, my friends are out there… not just Kirby." Trent moaned, suddenly remembering about what was at stake.

"What do you care about Kirby?" called out a voice from the top of the stairs. Trent turned around to see Ted walking down the stairs, with beady eyes looking straight at Trent.

"Why do you care, jock?" shot Trent defensively. Ted's unblinking face flickered with anger.

"Hey! Watch the way you talk to me, punk!" said Ted while staring down the bully. Trent furrowed his brow and glared back up at Ted.

"Just in case you haven't noticed, this world has gone to hell, so your stupid hierarchy isn't a thing anymore." Trent spat out. Ted let out a mocking chuckle, before slapping his thigh in laugher.

"Maybe, but I'm better and tougher then you."

"You're not tougher then Jimmy." Trent retorted. Ted seemed flustered for a second, but he quickly (at least for a jock) thought of what to say next.

"Yeah, well he's not gonna be saving your ass anymore. After all, didn't he" Ted let out a devilish smirk "dump your ass for Gord?"

"Whatever man, I'm over that. Unlike you and Mandy." Ted looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel, but Trent continued to berate him. "She left you so easily when Jimmy came along, maybe its because she never cared for you." Ted's eyes lit up with rage.

"You bastard!" he spat before bolting at Trent and tackling him to the ground. The two hit the ground with a thud, and Ted quickly dominated over his foe.

"Get off me!" shouted Trent. Trent looked up and tried to fight back. Suddenly an arm closed around Ted's neck, and he was pulled off.

Trent quickly got to his feet and saw that Troy was choking Ted. Ted gasped for air as Troy choked the life out of him, but quickly the roles were reversed as Ted grabbed his arm and torn it from his neck. Ted thrusted his head back into Troy's nose and the ginger stumbled back.

Ted shot up like a bullet and was ready to fight, but Troy sent a hefty kick to the stomach, which sent Ted backwards.

Before the fight could continue Trent threw himself in between the fighters.

"Stop!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The two quickly stopped themselves and started to listen. After a tense pause, Trent continued, more calmly now. "Fight isn't gonna get us anywhere. We don't have time for fight over crap like this." Trent looked over at Ted, who seemed to understand. "We have bigger things to worry about anyways." He finished, before then looking over at Troy, who was sulking.

"No fair! I was winning…" whined Troy, folding his arms.

"Hey don't worry, we still have those bats from yesterday, you could go clear out some of the zombies if you want." Chirped Bucky.

"Dumb idea." Interjected Constantinos. "Where would we send him, and why? We can't send him out there where it's dangerous just because he wants to fight."

"Yeah well, why don't we give him a quest then?"

"Like what?"

"umm…" stammered Bucky. "Ooo I know!"

"Spit it out then nerd." Ted butted in.

"O-okay! Well um, they don't store food in cinemas, other then what's on display. And popped popcorn expires around the 2 week mark, so maybe he could go to yum-yum market and get us some food and water. After all, when we hit that 2 week mark, we're gonna be hungry." There was a silent appreciation for Bucky's plan.

"Heeey…. That's not bad Bucky, not bad at all." Trent said, impressed with the nerd's plan. Bucky gave an awkward and nervous chuckle, not knowing how to react to the bullies applause. Trent looked over at Troy. "You cool with going out to yum-yum market to get some food?"

"Yes." Agreed Troy.

"Now remember, food is the priority, only kill if it's safe or if you have to. Got it?" asked Bucky.

"Uhuh. I'm gonna get a bat now." Said Troy before starting to walk away.

"Wait, wait! It could be dangerous out there! I propose we bring backup." Troy looked back at Bucky.

"Are you saying I'm not tough enough?!" Bucky shrunk back in fear while Troy glared at him.

"Relax dude, he's only saying he doesn't know how many there are out there." Trent explained to his simple friend.

"Oh, right. I am not confused."

"yeah whatever." Said Trent, before turning to Bucky. "Any other clever ideas?" Bucky rubbed the side of his nose, wiping the sweat off.

"Um I suppose, give me some time to think and I swear, I'll have everyone doing something before noon."

"Good." Said Ted. "That's the way we need it if we're gonna make it."


	8. Chapter 8

Gord stood on top of the roof, keeping watch of the empty streets. He slurped his beam cola before wiping his mouth and just… looking. Looking around the Vale; he could see it all from here, pretty much. It had been a day since he passed out from the stress of everything, and it was now about 8 in the morning.

He felt embarrassed about fainting at first, but he understood that he barely escaped with his life, and that many of his friends were killed, so it wasn't too bad.

Gord reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Maybe I can play Sims on my phone for a little." He thought to himself, before realising something.

"Idiot!" he snapped at himself. He needed to phone his friends and try get some help or give help. Whichever was appropriate. Gord knew all that was important, but he had one main thing on his mind. To phone Jimmy. He quickly started dialling the number and decided to phone. The next few moments seemed like hour. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. "His phone is probably off, or he lost it." Gord said to himself. Wishful thinking probably.

"Gord? Is that you?" Gord felt his fears be crushed as he heard his lover's voice. He felt his heart skip a beat. He felt safe again. He often had this clean, happy emotion around Jimmy, especially when he was all wrapped up in the boy's arms.

"Jimmy! I'm so relieved to hear from you! Are you okay?! A-are you hurt in any way?!" Gord cried, having multiple voice cracks while talking. Jimmy gave a laugh.

"Relax, I'm fine. Where are you?"

"I'm at Russell's house, with Russell. Where are you?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, for now you need to chill out. You are breathing sooo fast right now." Gord's felt the heat head straight to his head.

"Oh uh, right. I guess I'm just glad to hear from you that's all."

"Don't worry, its fine. Anyways, I'm holed up in the building just left to the hairdressers in Town, facing the town hall. Me and my group are trying to clear out the zombies from City hall so we can camp there, but there's way too many for us to make a head-on attack. Juri though is convinced we can take them, and he's talked the others into attacking. We're gonna launch the main assault in a few minutes-"

"No, no! Don't do that!" interrupted Gord.

"Well these guys are stubborn as all hell, so I'm gonna have to fight soon."

"But what if I had a plan?"

"Well, do you have one?" Gord thought for a second.

"Well, yes I do. Could you put me on the line with Juri please?" asked Gord

"Right, sure thing." Gord could only hope he could talk some sense into Juri. "Hey Juri, Gord wants to talk to you!" Jimmy called.

"Alright, coming." Replied Juri before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ah Juri, can I talk to you about the attack on City Hall please?"

"Get on with it."

"Right, so, Russell and I banded up and went back to his house, and he has a police motorbike that still has fuel."

"Alright, go on." Juri said, sounding interested. Gord smirked smugly at his accomplishment of getting a jock's attention.

"Well, Russell and I can ride down on it, and all the noise would bring out the zombies and draw them away from City hall. When its safe enough to go in, you lot sneak in and take out any zombies we didn't manage to get. When that's all taken care of and the place is safe, you can send a man onto the roof and wave us down. Then we'd meet at the door, everyone would get inside, and we'd lock down the whole place."

"Right… it all makes sense. How long will it take you to get down here?"

"Not long, 3 minutes, tops. Now is that a deal?"

"Hmm… yes, yes I suppose it is."

"Good, now go tell your team to call off the attack. Goodbye." Gord hung up before Juri had the chance to say goodbye, not that he was going to, as the preps and the jocks hardly got on.

Gord finished the last of his beam cola and went to go tell Russell about the plan.

*Jimmy pov *

The group laid in silence, peeking through the blinds.

"When are they getting here?" Juri asked.

"Soon." Jimmy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Juri, I'm sure."

"I don't trust that preppie."

"Juri."

"He seems like trouble to me."

"Juri."

"He seems weak, probably won't last long."

"Juri!" Jimmy yelled. Juri jumped a little bit before looking over at Jimmy in a startled manner. "Can you please just shut your mouth for 10 seconds? I know he'll be here soon. And as for him being weak, I'll have you know he's actually very strong, so you can shove your survival prediction right up your-"

"Can we please stop bickering!?" snapped Lola.

"Sorry." Apologised Jimmy. "Geez…"

Suddenly the distance roar of an engine rang throughout the town.

"That must be them now." Said Kirby. Soon the bike was in sight, and doing laps the town. "All that noise has gotta get their attention." And sure enough, the zombies started making their way out the door and into the streets.

"Well, it seems that Jimmy's boyfriend can think good, unlike Jimmy." Taunted Juri.

"Do you want me to kick your ass? Also, learn to speak English, retard." Juri pulled Jimmy into a headlock and gave him a noogie. Juri was quickly done and shoved Jimmy away.

"Hahahah! You deserve it 'cause you're weak!" Jimmy growled at Juri, which made him quickly shut up. "Coward." Jimmy said under his breath.

"While we've been waiting for you two to stop, me and Kirby have gotten ready to leave." Lola sassed.

"Oh uh, right." Said Jimmy. "Bit soon don't you think?"

"The last zombies are just leaving now. I say if we make a run for it we can make it inside without being noticed." Kirby said.

"Good." Said Jimmy, as he watched the last zombie move out of sight. "Whenever you ladies are ready." Without further prompting Kirby ran out the door, and zipped to the town hall. The group quickly followed in his steps. They quickly got inside and shut the doors, making sure to lock them.

"We'd be quicker to take this place if we all split up and do our part alone. So, everyone, get to work." Jimmy commanded.

"But I don't wanna go alone!" whined Lola.

"Fine, you can go with me." Said Jimmy.

"Oh, well… alright." She shot him a come hither look and licked her lips. "Better take good care of me." She teased. Jimmy sighed.

"Yeah whatever, c'mon let's go." He said, sounding fed up. Lola quickly followed after him.

The two walked down the corridor, checking every room for zombies or survivors. The group was doing just fine, until suddenly, there was a noise. The two froze, it was the distinct sound of a door creaking. Jimmy waited a little, looking around.

"Somebody's in here." Jimmy said. "Come out!" he barked. No reply.

"Is someone watching us?" asked Lola, who seemed genuinely afraid.

"I think they've been watching us for a while now…" whispered Jimmy. "Follow me."


	9. Chapter 9

Jimmy slammed his fist into one of the masked man's stomach, making him double over. He quickly threw him aside and the other one came at him with a knife. Jim tackled him against the wall and the two struggled for the knife. Suddenly he heard Lola scream; the other man had her up against the wall. Jimmy quickly leapt onto the man and took him to the ground. Once he was on the ground he started smashing his head into the floor. Blood stained the man's black ski mask.

Before Jimmy could keep going, he was pulled off. He turned around and smashed the man right in the jaw, harder then he'd ever hit anyone before. The man fell down. Jimmy turned around and battered the other man, knocking him down. He looked down at the man he just knocked down.

"Now to see who you pansies are." He said before kneeling down in front of the man. He couldn't see his face, but he could clearly make out the terror on his eyes. His hand was so close, inches away, before a tight forearm closed around his neck. "Urk!" wheezed Jimmy.

Quickly the man before him got up and smashed his forehead into Jimmy's nose. Jimmy screamed out in pain. The man followed up with a couple big swings to the face, before grabbing Jimmy by the throat and throwing him down like a ragdoll. The two men got up and made a run for it, but one of them- the shorter one- got shoved by Lola.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled before biting his arm.

"Argh!"

"Now to see who you are." She said, before ripping his mask off. And for a split second, she saw his face. But the next second he ran right past her, knocking her down in the process.

Jimmy was the first to get up and watch them get away. He looked down at Lola, knowing it was too late to try catch them.

"Did you see who he was?" asked Jimmy. Lola just looked up at him like a deer in the headlights. "Did you recognise him?"

"No… no I didn't, but I got a good enough look at his face to describe it to you." Jimmy wiped the blood from his busted nose, before nodding.

"Alright, that's good, I guess." Jimmy put his hand out, offering to pull her up. She accepted and quickly got to her feet. "What do we have to go off?"

"Well, he was short, had a shaved head, and brown eyes. A lot like you when you first joined this school." Jimmy nodded. "Does he sound familiar?"

"Not really, no."

"Hmph, great."

"Don't worry, we'll get them."

There was the sound of footsteps as Kirby came down the hallways to check on them.

"Hey Hopkins! You okay?" called Kirby.

"We just got jumped by two men dressed like robbers, but yeah, we're okay." Replied Jimmy. "They didn't have any weapons so we were fine."

"Good. I'm sealing up the windows, Lola, can you gimme a hand?" asked Kirby.

"Sure thing, handsome." She said with a slutty wink. Kirby's cheeks turned bright red.

"Uh, um." Stuttered Kirby. "I mean, hell yeah! Let's go!" enthused Kirby, practically shouting. Jimmy cringed at his attempt to act like he was interested.

The two went to the other rooms to block them up with furniture, and once Jimmy had checked out the last few rooms, he went upstairs and checked that floor out. Clear again. Soon the whole building had been scouted, and the group met at the top.

"So, I'll go wave down Russell." Said Jimmy, before walking out onto the roof and scaling to the top. He felt a wave of regret seeing the 'Bullworthless' tag still on there. It had been painted over, but you could still make it out up close.

Jimmy turned around and felt the breeze in his face.

"Ah… that's nice." He said aloud to himself before waving his hands around to try and get Russell's attention. He could see him, just coming out of New Coventry. This waving was following by Russell suddenly parking his motor bike at the In-And-Out Motel and making a run for it with Gord. As they crossed out by Worn Inn, Jimmy could see the zombies spewing out of the tunnel.

"Better hurry up guys." Said Jimmy to himself.

Once it was obvious that they were going to make it, Jimmy swallowed his tense like a bit of relief.

"Well, better go see them."


End file.
